The invention concerns a filter element, for insertion into the housing of a pressure filter.
Filter elements of this general type are known from German Auslegeschrift DE-AS No. 2 114 226. The filter tubing used therein are provided with several support bodies in the interior. The known filter element with support bodies provides an improvement in filtration characteristics. The mounting of support bodies of more complicated geometry, though, creates difficulties during cleaning of the filter elements by means of flushing-back. The construction of the inserts and the filter elements has also been more expensive and has led to an increase in cost of the filter as a whole.